It Is Too Possible to Die of Boredom!
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: Two girls, they got to bed as normal pull pranks as normal but waking up is ever so slightly different on this particular day. Whats going to happen now? JuuIno SasuOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Absolutley Nothing Still owning Nothing... Noooooooooooothiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnng!**

**xXx**

Ino blinked and sat up looking around her groggily. Hmm. The moon shone on the grass of the training area she had been training in earlier and fallen asleep in. She sat up dusting herself off and getting ready to go home. Suddenly a loud and childishly cute voice disturbed the quite around the 16 year old blonde,

"INO-CHAN! MIM IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Ino turned to the owner of the voice who was running across the training ground towards her. Ino smiled, she thought of the younger one as a sister more than a friend and their sistrerly bond was only doubled when Ino's parents took in the young girl as their own when she had been found just outside the village gates as a 5 year old. Ino grabbed the girls arm as she went skidding past her as she slipped on a random Shuriken. Ino rolled her eyes as the girl grinned up at her sheepishly and with that the girls went off walking home.

**xXx**

"Oh Miya you found her I see." Miyami grinned looking up at Chiami.

"Hai! Is Pom around Mim? I want to show him my new awesome technique!" Chiami laughed brightly.

"You wonder why people think you are a lot younger than you are!" Miyami just continued grinning and joining in with the laughter while drying the dishes Chiami was washing. Ino sat down eating her tea listening to the conversation with amusement.

"Ahh... He's gone out with Shikato and Chouza so why dont you wait untill morning to show him hm..?" Miya nodded enthusiastically and put away the last dish.

"Okay you two shower then bed!" Miya and Ino nodded before racing each other up the stairway.

**xXx**

Miya rolled over in her bed snuggling into her pillow reaching out in her half awake state for the glass of water she always had on her bedside table. When she couldnt find she sat up opening her eyes and blinked her eyes adjusting to the darkness to see the glass was gone! Okay now she was pissed. Suddenly awake the girl jumped out of her bed and stormed out her room and down the dark staircase effectively waking Ino up.

**xXx**

Ino rolled over in her bed and grinned seeing the dark blue tinted glass cup with the name 'Miya' wrote in black curly letters on it. She sighed going back to sleep to the joyful sounds of Miya crashing around in the kitchen.

**xXx**

"Is that the girl?"

"Hai, the other is in the kitchen. Remember the plan. Lets Go."

**xXx**

Miya walked upstairs to her room sipping her nice ice cold water as she went. Had she not been so busy complementing the filter on a job well done she would have noticed her room wasnt only housing herself and her pet wolf Harley. She put the glass on her bedside table and stretched flopping down onto her bed already asleep.

**xXx**

Ino opened her eyes slightly staring up at the underside of a bunk... Huh? When did she get bunk-beds?

"And so you're back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me

Go on now go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die..." Ino blinked and watched as the once dancing and siniging Miya fell off the top bunk with an 'Oof!'

Miya sat up rubbing her head and eyes. Ino grinned looking at the young teenager who was looking rather confused and disorientated and if yooh look closely she was probably still asleep.

"Feel better now after that little song?" Miya grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head before standing up.

"Yeah... Where are we hmm...? Ino shrugged but she too got out of her blissfully warm bed to look around the room, though not as thoroughly as Miya who was inspecting every nook and cranny. After about 5 minutes Ino looked up from a book she had found on the table as Miya sighed a wee bit over dramatically.

"What's up?"

Miya sighed again, "There's absolutely no means of escape. Someone must want us to be prisoners!" Ino blinked a few times.

In the observation room the two girls didnt know about three of the four people clapped slowly.

"Wow she's a sharp one isnt she?" The female commented. The fourth member just smirked slightly his eyes never leaving the darker of the two girls.

**xXx**

"Ino, I'm not being funny but if I'm in here for much longer I might just DIE!" Miya's voice rose untill it was a full out scream at the end of that sentence and now she was staring Ino right in the eyes her dark Onyx ones showing signs of distress while Ino's blue ones remained calm. It was important that Ino stayed calm otherwise Miya would pick up on Ino's discomfort and that would only worsen their situation, as Miya was very sensitive to peoples moods and was a drama queen to the major.

Suddenly looking at Miya who was once again pacing a thought occured to Ino. Ino let out a soft gasp as she realised the full extent of their situation. Miyami spun to face her onyx eyes widened and Ino thought back to the only other person she had met with eyes like that.

"Sasuke..." The name left her lips barely audible but Miya caught it. Miya always caught things like that. Her onyx eyes closed momentarily before snapping open again and she spun around in a full circle screaming out to Sasuke.

Ino jumped across the room putting her hand over her friends mouth and swiftly pressing her pressure point knocking her out. She put Miya onto her respective bunk and pulled the blanket over her before sitting back on her bunk continuing to read. It was best in this situation to wait things out and be calm. Sasuke would come to them soon and they would get their answers.

**xXx**

**Ally - lol is supposed to be a one shot but I might make into a story it all depends on yooh peoples!**

**Ethanial - yea So R&R**

**Ally - Lil Bro...**

**Ethanial - Yeah?**

**Ally - GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

**Ally - So anyway R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Absolutley Nothing Still owning Nothing... Noooooooooooothiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnng!**

**xXx**

Shikamaru continued to pace his office as he was watched by Konoha 12. Tsunade was at the Yamanake household comforting the family but the friends. The friends were left to comfort each other as well as plan on how to get the girls back.

Suddenly Tenten jumped up.

"Shikamaru-san... We dont know where they are right? Well lets say Miyami-chan got really bored what would happen?" Shikamaru looked stunned that she was worrying over what would happen if Miyami got bored over finding the girls who had been missing for at least three days but humoured her anyway by answering her question,

"Well Tenten-san She would go through a number of moods; She would start off being a little bit over dramatic then get very sub dued then she would get angry then sad then happy again after a while she would attempt humouring herself and would become very snappy and angry for no apparent reason, thats all I know as we got fed up of doing the test on her after a while as her constanly spiking chakra became slightly painful even to the people who arent as sensitive to chakra as others." The others blinked then Shikamaru and a number of others got what Tenten was saying.

**xXx**

Ino watched as a silent Miyami suddenly started humming before performing some jutsu she had learnt a while back which filled the room with music which she promptly sang along to dancing around the room and ino joined in singing and dancing both of them laughing.

**_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,  
You can take a chance, and take your best shot,  
Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you..  
Your pullin' petals of a flower tryin' to getcha way,  
Keep pullin' til it's says what you wanna say,  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby,  
And I know you can hardly wait til i'm away from him,  
He instinctively, I know what your thinkin',  
You'll be givin' him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in...  
(nooo..)  
You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)  
You can bat your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied..  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not...  
You're the kinda girl thas always up for do or dare,  
Only want him just because he's there,  
Always lookin for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side,  
You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearin no, (no)  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go,  
Doesn't matter how hard you try,  
Your never gonna get with my guy..  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got, (and that's me)  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do,  
He's never gonna be with you, (with you..)  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not...  
(doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you)  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,  
You can take a chance, and take your best shot,  
Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,  
He's never gonna make it with you..  
You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)  
You can bat your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied..  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got, (take your best shot..)  
He loves me, he loves you not...  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got, (and that's me)  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you, (he's my guy)  
He's into what he's got, (and that's me)  
He loves me, he loves you not_**

Both of them fall down into their chosen sitting spots and Miya fell sideways suddenly tired Ino watched amused by her friends antics.

**xXx**

"Karin, Suigetsu Shut Up!" Sasuke looked over to the two bickering people who promptly stopped and glared at each other before storming off to their respective rooms. Sasuke turned back to looking at Juugo who was looking through the observation room window calmly and was even looking slightly amused. Sasuke looked through to see Ino flicking through a book silently while Miyami was sat in the centre of the room crying like the world just ended... Which to her it probably has.

"Hm... I think I'm going to talk with them, Juugo keep an eye on Karin and Suigetsu make sure they dont kill each other." Juugo nodded and walked out the room. Sasuke walked through the door into the girls room. the moment he walked in he was hit by a wave of chakra.

After he got used to the sheer amount of it he looked towards the two girls. One of which was now hiding behind the other. Seems she was still scared of him.

_xFlashbackx_

_"Hey Ino-chan who's your friend?" A6 year old Ino turned to face a 6 year old Sasuke and smiled._

_"This is my new little sister Miyami!" Sasuke looked impressed._

_"Awesome do you think my Mommy and Daddy would give me a little sister if I asked nicely?" Ino shrugged but stood tall and spoke in a voice that suggested she was an expert in such matters as these._

_"I dont know you have to be really special to be an elder sibling it's a tough job!" _

_"You got that right kiddo." Both 6 year olds turned to face Itachi who was knelt down in front of Miyami eating a lolly pop with the kid and seemed to have been talking with her before deciding to have an input in Ino's and Sasuke's conversation. He stood up ruffling up the young girls hair and walking away motioning for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke did and said goodbye to his old friend and new one. Ino waved back noisely while Miyami just simply waved avoiding all eye contact. Sasuke shrugged and ran to catch up with his brother._

_xEnd Flashbackx_

"I suppose your wondering why your here..."

"Damn right we are whats the big idea Hm..! I want answers and I want Them NOW!" With that the now standing up in his face Miyami stamped her foot on the ground and took the pose of a spoilt brat. Sasuke blinked and Ino smiled at him slightly.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun she gets like this when she is held prisoner." Sasuke nodded his understanding to Ino and sat down. Miyiami huffed and sat cross legged on the floor arms crossed and pouting.

"Ino you are here for completely different reasons to Miyami and are free to leave the room if you so wish." here he paused and Ino sighed before glancing meaningfully at Miyami then back to him. Sasuke understood. "Okay then. Miyami we understand you are close to the current Hokage." Miyami looked up at him suspiciously,

"Yea, and she's one of my senseis..." Sasuke nodded signalling he already knew that.

"As you know orochimaru plans to bring down Konaha and in order to do that we need information on the village which is something you could give us easy access to." Miyami blinked. Probably processing and storing this information for later, oh yes him and orochimaru knew about her being more than she appeared to be. Suddenly she jumped up.

"I'm not helping so can I go now? Only I have a lot to do and I'm missing I'm A Celeb!" Sasuke sighed. Sure he knew she was a genius but it was sure as hell hard believing it.

"No. You cant go." Miyami pouted then so fast even his Sharingan couldnt pick up the movement her fist had connected with his jaw sending him flying backwards. Sasuke looked at Miyami shocked and blinked a few times as he looked at the once innoccent and distant looking girl who was now looking angry dangerous and had fire blazing in her eyes making them appear red.

**xXx**

**Ally - lol hope yooh enjoyed R&R pls ppls**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Absolutley Nothing Still owning Nothing... Noooooooooooothiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnng!**

**Ally -** **I just wanna give a big, big, BIG thanks for reviewing to Jenn4mNorCal!**

**xXx**

"You just _had _to punch him didnt you?" Miyami huffed and rolled over on her bed so her back was to Ino. Ino smirked and got into her own bed. To say Sasuke had not been pleased with having his face punched in would be an understatement. As punishment to Miyami he had turned the central heating off and taken her blanket out the room giving Ino a thicker fluffier one. Ino snuggled into her covers and closed her eyes drifiting into a little dreamworld of her own.

**XxXIno's Dreameh...XxX**

**_"I wont let anyone hurt you I promise." Ino looked towards the orange haired boy and smiled slightly._**

**_"No one can promise that. But I came here to show you my latest technique and you ARE going to see it!" Juugo smiled softly and nodded feeling at peace as he sat at the bottom of the tree to watch._**

**XxXEndeh...XxX**

Miyami sat curled in little ball on her bed listing the many reasons she hated Sasuke in her head...

"Oh. My. God! Only five!! I cant brood with only five bloody reasons for fucking hating him!" She jumped out of bed deciding sleep was soo not happening tonight so may aswell try to get warm. She gasped as her feet touched the freezing floor and she promptly jumped around the room looking for her shoes. When she eventually found them she slipped them on and stod there for a few minutes shivering.

**xXxORxXx**

Sasuke watched the young girl jump around the room before just standing still and shivering while Ino just giggled in her sleep. he stood up and walked into the room and realised Miyami was completely off guard and he smirked slightly, he then did something he would probably hate himself for later. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. he didnt know what possessed him to do it but his only answer to her question of why, was that he is a gentleman.

**xXxX Break xXxX**

**Ally - Okaii thn peoples I feel I should inform you of some stuff... And Its not the layout of the whole base I cant be botherd with it. If your lucky I might find time to make a quick plan on what the base is like... Might. Also the girls are wearing some stuff the guys nabbed from their wardrobes.**

**Miyami; Dark blue shirt and black 3/4 lengths with little black sandals.**

**Ino; White top and lilac skirt with white heeled snadals.**

**xXxX And We're Back! xXxX**

Miyami cracked one eye open and then the other as she discovered what her source of wonderful warmth was. She would have freaked out had she not been so warm and comfy, and rather tired. She yawned and closed her eyes again.

Sasuke looked down to see a blob of dark hair splayed over his chest and watched in amusement as once again Miyami rolled over so her face was now turned to her and one of her arms was dangling off the edge. Sasuke pulled her back onto the bunk and hugged her close closing his own eyes.

**xXx**

"I found a peanut, I found a peanut, I found a peanut yesterday! I found a peanut, I found a peanut, I found a peanut yesterday!

It was mouldy, It was mouldy, It was mouldy yesterday! It was mouldy, it was mouldy, it was mouldy yesterday!

Then I ate it, then I ate, then I ate it yesterday!..." Miyami blinked as she looked from Ino to Sasuke who were both sat on respective bunks (Sasuke on Miyami's) blinking looking like WTF!

Miyami decided to make a feeble stab at saving her pride, "It's the peanut song..."

Ino and Sasuke nodded slowly like, 'Yea right...'

**xXx**

Another three hours found Miyami hanging upside down from her bunk consediering doing exercise, and considering wether to consider if Ino was safe and where she was since she left the room 2 hours ago. After a while she flipped over so she was now stood the right way up on the floor. She glanced over towards the wall near the door considering what it was about it that unnerved her. But as usual she just shrugged it off and started doing some stretches deciding that doing exercise is not only something she should do, but it would also destroy some of the boredom she was currently being held hostage by. (and your all thinking 'Wait isnt Hebi holding her hostage? Well technically yes... But this is just one of my many sayings. You might come across of few of these. I dont know if they are real sayings or not but I say them a lot so...)

Sasuke walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at the girl who was now jogging on the spot singing some random song to herself.

"In case you were wondering Ino is safe and with Juugo." She stopped jogging and turned to face him.

"Thats Nice... Spar with me?"

Sasuke blinked slightly. This girl always seemed to be able to shock him.

**xXx**

**Ally - I know its a short chapter but I've been busy with loads of assessments just lately. I mean I know they got rid of the SATS this year for year 9's but the amount of assessments they have us doing AND my school says they'll be getting some different form of exams instead!**

**Suki - Yeah... We Dont Care. R&R pls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally - Thanx For All Reviews Yeah! Yooh Totally RULE!**

**Itachi - Yes She Would not Be Able to Do this Without Your Support.**

**Ally - Also im Sooo Sorry I Havnt Updated For So Long! I Have A Reason But You Guys Dont Want to Hear it Yooh Want the Story! So Disclaim Away Babe!**

**Sasori - Eternity Of Hate Owns Nothing.**

**xXXx**

Miyami grinned as she sat at a round table sipping water through her straw while Sasuke simply leant against the doorframe In his I'm-Just-Too-Cool pose. Miyami could quite clearly see past him through the door into the living room where Ino and her new _boyfriend _Juugo were sat watching some movie.

"Soo... Sasuke... What shall we do now that I just totally kicked your ass?" Sasuke's eyes snapped open and turned to her.

"Tsk... I totally won that match yeah dont delude yourself with foolish lies." Miyami frowned slightly then grinned,

"You know you sound a lot like Itachi!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed with the sharingan activated and let them bore right into her eyes.

"Take that back!"

"Nope!"

"Takie it back!"

"NO!"

"Fine I'll make you!" Suddenly Sasuke dove on her causing her to fall backwards off her seat and for him to fall with her. Ino and Juugo walked into the kitchen having heard the commotion and stopped upon sight of the two residents who were in a very... **_Comprimising _**position on the kitchen floor. Miyami was lay flat on her back and sasuke was sat with his legs straddling her hips. Juugo and ino grinned and left the room leaving Sasuke spluttering out excuses and Miyami grinning victorioiusly.

**xXXx**

"Well we all knew it would happen in the end." Ino stated calmly from her position on Juugos lap who was nodding in agreement. Karin was smirking and Suigetsu laughing his ass off.

Karin and Suigetsu were dating (believe it or not) therefor Karin's smirk was not one of evil but one of forming a plan... So kind of evil then I guess...

**xXX**

**Ally - Not much I Know But i forgot where i was going with the story so i'm making up a new plan ^^**

**Itachi - lol R&R Ppls =)**

**Sasori - Watches Bear Grills Eat A Scorpian.**


	5. Important AN Kinda

**AN**

**Im sorry any stories by me wont be updated for a while for a number of reasons. The main two though are that things at school are getting to be REALLY important as it has come to the time of picking our GCSE options. **

**Another reason is that I have a new account called Hidden Butterfly and I really want to give it some attention.**

**So heres hoping you can forgive me...**

**Ally x**


	6. return of eternity of hate

**hey all enternityof hate fans out there **

**you be glad to know were planning a comeback**

**sorry for the long wait on stoy updates**

**ami-its good to be back**

**ally-cookie**

**ami-idiot anyway were gonna update as soon as possibal**

**thanks for the wait hope u enjoy our all new **

**chapters/stories**


End file.
